1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a voltage generation circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit operates on power supply voltages. The semiconductor integrated circuit may generate operating voltages that are used in various operations thereof.
Recently, various types of voltage generation circuits are being developed to generate a voltage with a stable voltage level.